


With Her Life

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Graham & Mary Margaret, open</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_They've always been friends. Maybe not close, or forever._

_But Graham smiles, and Mary Margaret would trust him with her world._


End file.
